No me quiero enamorar
by Lunanoe
Summary: ¿Cómo explicarle a tu corazón que no debe amar porque no es lo correcto? ¿Cómo ganar a un enemigo invencible? Uno no puede escoger de quien se enamora y tiene que afrontar las consecuencias una vez ha caído en la montaña rusa de emociones que es, a fin de cuentas, el amor.


_Yo no quería quererte  
Y no lo pude evitar  
Creí poder defenderme  
Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar_

No pude ver la sorpresa que adquirió su precioso rostro una vez presioné mis labios contra los suyos, saboreándolos, dándome cuenta de que no existía sabor más delicioso en el mundo que el que me suponían sus labios.

Una pequeña parte de mi lado racional me gritaba que me largara, que la soltara y nunca más volviera a hacer aquello. No debía enamorarme de ella, no, eso estaba mal.

Podía enfrentarme a cientos de marines, a bandas piratas, a lo que fuera, pero era incapaz de lograr la victoria en aquella batalla que llevaba emprendiendo contra mi propio corazón desde el mismo instante que Nico Robin subió al barco.

No debía enamorarme de ella. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? No es que Robin fuera mi media naranja, es que era más que yo mismo. ¿Qué sentido tendrían todos los obstáculos que había saltado sino llegar hasta ella? Todo el dolor, heridas, risas, todos los sentimientos que había experimentado a lo largo de mi vida supusieron la senda que me llevó hasta ella.

¿Cómo no enamorarte de una persona que significa la meta de tu vida?

A pesar de todo eso, era racional y sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser. En primer lugar, porque dudaba mucho de que ella albergara mis mismos sentimientos y en segundo lugar, porque llevaba tantas heridas aún abiertas que no podía permitir que nadie hurgara en ellas. No podía dejar que nadie se adentrara en mi interior. Yo tenía una promesa que cumplir, no debía pensar en nada que no fuera eso. Yo no estaba hecho para el amor. ¿Cómo iba a arriesgarme, por el mero deseo de satisfacer mis sentimientos, a lastimar a la única mujer que amaría en toda mi vida?

_Guarda en silencio mis besos  
Despídete sin voltear  
Porque al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar_

Sí, debía soltarla y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Conociendo a Robin, podía afirmar que ella no osaría tocar el tema si viera que nada cambiaba entre nosotros a pesar de este beso que yo había provocado.

Aquello era lo que tendría que hacer. Pero no podía.

Mi cabeza me daba cientos de razones válidas para que cortara ese beso y no fuera más allá. Sin embargo, mi corazón era otra cosa. ¿Cómo decirle a tu corazón que olvide a aquella persona que lo ha hecho latir por primera vez en años? ¿Cómo puedo explicarle a mi corazón que borre la imagen de Nico Robin para siempre sirviéndome de las justificaciones de mi mente? Uno no puede elegir de quién enamorarse y una vez lo hace no hay vuelta atrás. Tal vez, con el tiempo, mi cabeza no se vería tan dominada por pensamientos relacionados con ella pero podía afirmar que hasta el último día de mi vida mi corazón tendría grabada a fuego el rostro de esta mujer.

¿Por qué no se soltaba ella? ¿Por qué no había roto el beso en el mismo instante que comenzó? ¿Por qué no me había empujado y salido corriendo? Pero lo más esperanzador para mi corazón y doloroso para mi mente era: ¿por qué parece que le gusta, por qué me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, por qué se aprieta contra mí, por qué profundiza el beso?

Estaba perdido en ella. A pesar de tener más de un motivo racional para justificar que esto no estaba bien, no podía ponerlo en práctica mientras la besaba. No podía irme. No besándola. No teniéndola entre mis brazos.

_Yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote  
Si te gano pierdo libertad  
Yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote  
Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado a esto. No sé qué fue lo que me empujó a tomarla entre mis brazos en mitad de la cubierta. Tal vez fuera la protección que me suponía el manto oscuro de la noche o quizás se tratara de que ninguno de mis nakamas podía servirme de excusa para no hacer aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo anhelando hacer.

Fuera como fuese, mi mente todavía no cesaba en su empeño de apartarme de sus labios. _"No puedes amar. La harás daño"_, _"Tienes un sueño que cumplir. Hasta que lo cumplas, no debes dejarte arrastrar por tus sentimientos"_, _"¿Qué haces besándola? Ya no podrás apartarte de ella, todo lo que te habías propuesto quedará influido por ella"._

Pero, sobre todos estos reproches, destacaba uno: _"No querías enamorarte, ¿por qué lo haces? Si la consigues, dejarás de ser libre. ¿Quieres eso? Te prometiste no enamorarte. No hasta haber cumplido tu sueño. ¿Es que vas a romper tu promesa?"_

Fue como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño y ahora despertase. Pero, en lugar de despertar en mi cama, continuaba en cubierta, separado de los labios de Robin, cuyos ojos me observaban confusos.

La solté y volteé para marcharme. Entonces, ella me agarró de la muñeca, obligándome a quedarme estático en mi posición.

-Zoro –susurró ella-, yo te quiero.

No, ella no debía haberme dicho eso. ¡No! ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Ella no tendría que quererme pues si lo hacía las muchas razones que me había dado mi mente se irían lejos y yo no tendría otra que permanecer a su lado hasta que ella quisiera.

Hizo un movimiento por el que quedó frente a mis ojos sin soltarme la muñeca. Me sonrió tiernamente, como si estuviera adivinando los miles de pensamientos que tomaban forma en mi cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Una lágrima circuló por su mejilla. Como por impulso, me acerqué a su rostro, recorriendo con los labios el camino húmedo que había dejado esa lágrima en su mejilla.

-Robin –murmuré-, no puedo…no…

-Yo tampoco –dijo ella-. No eres el único con heridas abiertas pero quizás tú pudieras ser los puntos que comenzaran a cicatrizar mis heridas. No quería enamorarme, no entraba en mis planes.

-Ni en los míos –le contesté acariciando su mejilla húmeda.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Era como si aquel gesto le sirviera para retener las lágrimas que se amontonaban en su celeste mirada.

Acercó sus labios a los míos. _"No vuelvas a besarla", "No puedes…", "No te quieres enamorar", "Vete"…_

Una vez volví a saborear sus labios, dejé de escuchar a mi lado racional, siendo consciente únicamente de los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

Lo nuestro no sería un cuento de hadas, ni una historia sacada de algunas de las novelas románticas que ella solía leer. Lo nuestro no sería sencillo. ¿Pero es la vida algo sencillo en sí? ¿Por qué no tomar riesgos de cuando en cuando? ¿Por qué no decir un sí siguiendo a tu corazón en lugar de pronunciar el no que sabes es lo correcto para tu cabeza?

-Cúrame –murmuré contra sus labios.

Dolor. Eso era lo que describía a mi interior. El suyo también teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había vivido. Éramos dos seres atormentados por dolores pasados, dominados por la oscuridad, negándonos el privilegio de cumplir los deseos de nuestro corazón por temor a volver a sufrir. Dos seres que no querían enamorarse pero no habían podido evitarlo.

Porque al único enemigo al que no podemos vencer es a nuestro propio corazón.

**¿Qué sería de mí sin la música? Creo que no hubiera escrito ni un OneShot de no ser por mi Playlist. **

**Estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado final. Ains, que difícil es luchar por no enamorarte una vez lo estás...Teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Zoro y Robin, es un tema que combina mucho con ellos. Muchas veces, a pesar de amar, sabes que lo correcto es no hacerlo y seguro que esto Oda lo sabe y por eso no culmina el ZoRo. A mí me gustan los finales felices así que ya vamos a ir acabando con esto!**

**La canción es "No me quiero enamorar", de Kalimba -hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba pero hace un par de días la incorporé a mi Playlist y se me ocurrió esto que acabáis de leer.**

**Dedicado a mis nakamas del Club de Facebook, aunque un poco más especialmente a Sele, que ayer fue su cumple.**


End file.
